What Makes A Good Lover
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng's had her fair share of lovers, taking a total of 3 V-Cards out of the four people she'd slept with, And just when she thinks she's done taking virginities, it seems she's about to take another one of those V-Cards, Albeit, from the last person she expected to receive one from.
1. Chapter 1 A Lover Of Loving

**_Rated:_**

**_M (For sexual content)_**

**_Genre:_**

**_Romance, Fluff, Friendship._**

* * *

**Notes: (Please read)**

**_The characters are aged up. There are references to underage sex. There will be sexual content. If you do not wish to read such things, do not read any further._**

**_Also, please forgive any mistakes I may have made._**

* * *

**_Summary:_**

**_Marinette Dupain-Cheng's had her fair share of lovers, taking a total of 3 V-Cards out of the four people she'd slept with_**

**_and just when she thinks she's done taking vrginities, it seems she's about to take another one of those V-Cards, Albeit, from the last person she expected to receive one from._**

* * *

**_Chapter: A Lover of Loving_**

By the age of 18 she's shared a bed with four people, and no, she wasn't some slut or anything.

It just happened. Whether she dated the person or just engaged in it casually.

At age 15, Alya had been her first, and she'd been Alya's first, they shared something affectionate but not passionate, it was something that just burnt out way too fast, but despite that, they remained best friends, as a matter of fact, they got even closer. The sex had been...okay, there was more cuddling and kissing than there was of anything else. Alya been quite bashful in between the sheets, she had also been quite vocal when Marinette did something she liked. They were affectionate with one another, careful and slow with each other. Marinette kind of liked it.

A year later, at age 16, Luka had been her second time, he was a noob, and she was too technically, she slept with a girl before she slept with him, they dated first, took it slow, until it just happened, they slept together, it had been awkward for Marinette the day after, but she adjusted to it rather quickly. After that whole thing, their 'romance' sorta fizzled out, or well, on her side it did. She didn't feel much for him afterwards. The sex had been clumsy, and a little rushed, it lacked something, and Marinette...lost interest.

A few months went by, three months to be precise and suddenly She finds herself dating again, this time there's barely a gap from her last time. She ends up hooking up with another girl, the last girl she'd ever expect to spend a night with, much less date. Lila Rossi, the girl who had been rather sassy and low-key bitchy to her since the day they met. To Marinette's surprise, Lila's probably been one of her most passionate encounters yet. They slept together multiple times, before Lila finally admitted that she'd given Marinette her virginity. The brunette was honest, but only when in bed. Marinette, with much reluctance, decided she didn't like Lila's behavior much and so, she moved on. Their break up wasn't so bad or awkward, no one asked them about it, and that was perfectly fine. The sex was great, Lila was a bit of a bottom and she got some type of 'kick' out of that, the brunette's attitude and feistiness always seemed to melt away whenever she fell into Marinette's arms, probably because she was too distracted, hips bucking wildly towards her release. Marinette liked it.

Finally, when she's 17. It happens again, this time at a classmates friends party, there's some underage drinking doing on, everyone's a little messed up, but she wasn't as messed up. She strikes up a conversation with a boy, one of the only boys she knows that is present at the party, Kim, and it comes out that he's slept with almost all the girls present at that party except her, and before she knew it, she jokingly says, "Wanna change that?", and then after that, it's all a blur, and she wakes up in the morning with a pounding headache, a warm body pressed against her bare back and strong arms wrapped around her. It wasn't unwelcomed. The boy- no, man, was experienced, Kim was gentle with her, he was attentive, it was surprising really, she had heard rumors among some of her peers, and she certainly didn't think she'd be one to know for certain that the rowdy, cute, dumb jock that was Kim, was definitely good in bed. They didn't date of course, it was a one time thing, although, it turned slightly casual, they slept together at least four more times before Marinette decided that they've had their fun. Kim was okay with Marinette's decision, never once had he disrespected her, in fact, he seemed to only respect her more. They became friends, very good friends. The sex was equally as good as the sex she had with Lila.

* * *

Things seemed to have settled down for her again. Sex had been a way to relieve her stress, with all the Ladybug pressure she used to get, it felt nice to actually let go in some way.

Unfortunately as of late, she hadn't been getting that 'relief'. It's been a year and one month since she's 'done the deed', not that she was keeping track. There were plenty of people to choose from. Lots of guys and girls clawing after her, but she wasn't interested, she was rather picky, even when she chose friends to keep in her circle, after all it was starting to become a little obvious people wanted to 'hop on the Marinette Dupain-Cheng boat' due to her growing connections. She was becoming somewhat of a known designer, thanks to a certain Mrs. Bourgeois, AKA, Audrey, the woman was determined to take her to New York, and it finally happened, during her summer vacation a few months ago. She felt Paris would be able to make it for 3 months without her intervention. Tikki was worried throughout the whole summer, but the Kwami's fears and worries were subsided temporarily only after watching any new coverage on Paris from Marinette's computer, everyday.

Audrey was smug at the reactions she received, She was proud of Marinette, and Marinette knew that. Audrey equated Marinette to Gabriel. The blonde was going to make sure Marinette made it 'big' and big Marinette was getting, A certain Gabriel Agreste picked her up as well, becoming a little acquainted with her, and his son, the boy who once made her heart skip a few beats modeled a handful of her designs for a fashion show in New York.

Everything was working out for her, but Marinette wanted a little more. She thought it was time to find her 'one'. She was doing great in school, and doing great as Ladybug. She felt that she finally had the time to spend with someone. She felt ready to actually commit to someone.

She's eager to see what her year as a single 18 year old holds. Her designing career is well on its way to making a complete take off, Audrey backing her up one hundred percent. She knows good will come her way, she just hopes she'll be celebrating with someone in her arms by the end of the year.

* * *

**_Welp_**

_short first chapter for intro purposes!_

_Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions!_

_Sexual content __will come later. It's inevitable._


	2. Chapter 2 Concupiscent

**_Summary:_**

**_Marinette's schedule tends to be jam packed these days, but today is one of those very rare days where she finds herself with nothing to do, At least, until a certain Césaire girl decides to let the Dupain-Cheng do her; and well, not all goes their way._**

* * *

**_Note:_**

_**So...here's a long chapter. This is an Alyanette chapter, guys.**_

_**This fic is Chloenette endgame, but I'll have Marinette fuck around before she gets serious. Besides, I have to build the whole Chloe/Marinette thing.**_

* * *

**_Chapter: Concupiscent_**

Marinette knows she's a little...pent up. She feels it, and that feeling only grows with each passing day. She also knows that if she felt she really needed to be 'relieved', she could always approach Kim, the young man practically breathed passion. However, she opted not to. It's been a year and three months since she's had her needs met. That was a long time to her, too long. But just because it had been a while since she's felt herself let everything go, didn't mean she had to just...throw herself at people. No, she had to be patient, and she knew she'd find someone that would help her out.

Yes, help her out.

And so it's on a tuesday in the middle of a class lecture, she feels she's been patient enough with a certain Rossi girl, deciding that maybe it isn't such a bad idea to bring Lila home with her, as much as she wanted to avoid jumping into that situation again, the brunette physically matured like a bottle of fine wine, she was beautiful, but her attitude was still poor, and she had hardly matured as a person, But...Lila had been slipping into her Dms more often lately, she wasn't stupid, she knew why Lila sent those tempting pictures of herself to her. Lila wanted her, not as a romantic partner, but rather as some type of 'fuck buddy', Marinette was certainly tempted of course, licking her lips hungrily as her eyes would scan over the pictures of a topless Lila, bra gone, nothing but luscious breasts on display for her to see. Only her. Marinette was tempted to type a message up, tempted to tell the temptress that she'd get what she wanted, tempted to tell Lila to come over her house after school so they could finally fuck. After all, she had a clear schedule today, she had the time.

But just as she started typing.

"Girl, stop being such a horny little shit.", Alya whispered harshly as she snatched the phone from the ravenette's grasp, clicking her tongue she shut the phone off and put it in her back pocket, knowing better than to return it to its owner. "Lila isn't good for you, Mari, you'll like it, but then you'll regret it."

Marinette groaned internally, she slumped back into her chair, throwing her head back.

Alya rolled her eyes, "Get it together.", Alya kicked the Dupain-Cheng's shin with her foot, startling the Ravenette into sitting up straight.

Marinette bit her tongue to stifle a hiss of pain, she glares at her best friend.

Alya returns the glare, "Keep it in your pants.", she practically hisses

The ravenette crosses her arms over her chest and faces forwards, eyes on the board with today's lesson written on it, "She's been in my inbox for a little over a month."

Alya groaned softly, clearly annoyed, "Mari, I'm going to only say this once, she. isn't. good. for. you.", she emphasized a bit towards the end, "You two fuck and she'll make sure you get wrapped around her finger."

The ravenette couldn't help but smirk slightly, "She'll be wrapped around my finger- ouch!", she made the poor decision of joking around with a serious Alya, resulting in the Césaire stomping on her foot.

"Yes, Marinette, is there something you wanted to add?", the teacher suddenly spoke, he gave the two girls sitting at the very back of the class a pointed look, he adjusted his glasses slightly, pushing them up his nose.

Most of the students turned to look at the Dupain-Cheng, all waiting for her input.

"Uh-", Marinette turned to Alya, panic clear in her eyes, but Alya merely gave her a blank look, clearly she was on her own. "Um, No sir, I'm sorry.", the ravenette apologized as she turned her gaze back to the man.

The man rolled his eyes and turned back around to the board to continue writing something down.

The class all broke their attention from the ravenette, facing forwards.

Marinette's cheeks were red, she puffed then slightly and turned to Alya, pouting, "What the hell?"

The Césaire shrugged, "If you want to fuck so badly, Kim is always hot and ready.", the girl crossed her arms over her busty chest.

"It's not that, Alya...I just…", Marinette trailed off, cheeks pink.

Chocolate brown eyes narrowed, "Lila is your forbidden fruit, girl. You fuck her, and you'll dig yourself into a hole."

Marinette sighed deeply and slumped in her chair a bit, "I...I know...it's just...she's always sending me those pics, and she's always flirting with me and she-"

"-Just wants to get fucked by you. I know, I know.", the brunette sighed again, "She knows the affect she has on you, Mari, and that's dangerous. You can't just give in whenever she sends you some nudes."

"I don't give in...I've been good. I've been ignoring her advances for a few months.", Marinette whispered back.

She had 'definitely' been 'ignoring' the advances. For the passed five months Lila and her have been...sort of walking in circles. Yet not really. Lila would grab her and grope her whenever a chance had presented itself, and Marinette would reciprocate, much to Alya's and Adrien's dismay, and yes, Adrien was in the loop.

Alya rolled her eyes, "Girl, you sext with her every other day. Just because you aren't physically bending her over any god given surface, doesn't mean you've been 'ignoring' her advances. For christ sakes, I caught you with your hand up her skirt."

Marinette felt her body grow warm, she looked away, her eyes averting any further eye contact with her best friends pointed gaze. She swallowed thickly, "I...um, She...I-", Marinette's voice cracked slightly.

"Girl...I swear to god."

"It's different though...I mean...we haven't touched like that. I mean...my fingers didn't-"

Alya scoffed slightly, she was reaching the end of her rope with Marinette, she knew Marinette was a mess when it came to dealing with Lila, even before the two girls had slept together, Marinette just never seemed to be able to think straight whenever Lila was in the picture. No pun intended. The Césaire knew of Lila's nature, she figured it out in middle school, a few months into knowing Lila and she finally realized Lila wasn't a good person, it was odd, siding with Chloe, but even weirder when she found Adrien and Marinette already having taken Chloe's side. Oh the middle school days. Those were the days Alya thought she truly knew her best friend. The days she thought she knew all of her classmates. But turns out puberty and growing up does this thing that warps everyone's way of being. Even people like Marinette. Not that it was a bad thing, Marinette was still a sweet person, the only problem Alya had with ravenette now, was Marinette's odd infatuation with Lila, she knew Marinette was only interested in sleeping with the brunette, the ravenette had told her that, and from all the conversations they've had together, Alya realized Marinette had slept with Lila the most. Marinette liked what Lila brought to the table, and it was clear that the feeling was mutual.

"I just want to slap you upside your head. God, Chloe was right, you're fucking pussy whipped.", Alya growled.

Marinette frowned at the mention of the blonde, a blonde she formed a slight rapport with. "Chloe's just dramatic"

An eyebrow raised sharply, "Oh? Cause she isn't the only person that thinks so, Adrien and Kagami also seem to think the same thing. Funny right." She said the last two words sarcastically.

So many conversations Alya had with their circle of friends, and they all agreed on one thing, Lila had some weird hold over the ravenette. Sure they all agreed Lila was definitely something to look at. But that doesn't excuse the type of person Lila was. They were all concerned for Marinette, they didn't want Lila to corrupt her, it was a miracle the ravenettes way of being was still intact, at least, mostly.

Marinette finally looked at the brunette, "Okay...okay…". She groaned. Reluctantly giving up against the brunette that was her best friend.

It's not that Marinette was some horny maniac trying to bone anyone and anything. No. The problem was Lila aggressively hitting on her, flirting with her and sending her those lovely sensitive pictures of herself to her. She knew Lila and her were a toxic combination, something that just wasn't stable and meant to last, and maybe that was part of what drew her in even more? She wasn't completely sure, but she did know that the sex that they had was always mind blowing, they did so many different things together. She knew Lila's body, she memorized all the things that made the brunette react positively to, she remembered how fast her fingers had to move, how sensitive Lila's breasts were, how Lila wriggled and cried out when her tongue would dip into her wetness.

The brunette sighed deeply, "Turn her down."

Marinette nodded, "Yeah", she said quietly. Her tone sounded defeated. "Look Alya…", she turned to face her friend sincerely, "It's not that I just want to…'fuck'.", The ravenette exhaled, "There's just...this thing that draws me to her, you know. Like...I feel safe...and like…", Marinette trailed off, she shrugged.

The Césaire's annoyed expression was quickly replaced with one of understanding. "I get it. I do, I just want you to be able to make more healthy decisions."

Marinette chuckled softly, blowing a breath, she spoke before she could truly process what she was saying, "A more healthy decision would be me asking you for sex."

Alya stiffened, a look of surprise washed over her face fairly quickly, lips slowly parting open.

The ravenette cringed, she slapped a hand over her mouth, her face flushed red. She turned away from her friends shell shocked expression and faced the front of the class room again.

And their conversation ended there, abruptly.

* * *

"Smooth.", Tikki said from the inside pocket of Marinette's jacket.

Marinette held the sides of her head as she walked home, not caring about the weird looks people on the street were giving her. "Kill me now.", Marinette groaned.

Tikki chuckled from inside the girl's jacket, "It's not that bad. I mean, you and Alya did mate-"

"NEVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN.", Marinette screwed her eyes shut as she clenched her teeth. Her face flushed red.

The kwami merely giggled again. The kwami was very involved in her holders personal life, she always advised the ravenette, wanting the best for her. She understood humans had needs, some managed without it being met, some didn't. Marinette managed well, she wasn't Impulsive, or at least, as Impulsive as her friends thought she was, no, this Tikki knew for sure. Marinette was very careful, she always thought through her actions carefully. Sure Marinette made some very questionable choices when it came to that Rossi girl, but all in all, that was it, the only out of place choices she's made were only with Lila. Tikki tried to steer the ravenette towards anything other than the brunette, but her holder was stubborn on not ridding herself of the temptress.

"I really had to go and say that to her.", Marinette stressed, opening her eyes, she still held the sides of her head, "Alya's gonna think I just want to get into her pants. She's gonna think I'm some-"

"Get it together, Marinette.", Tikki said, "Alya's known you for a long time, I'm sure she won't hold it against you."

"Still.", The ravenette grumbled. Marinette sucked in a breath she was closing in on her home, her empty home. Her parents were currently away, they'd be back sometime next week. They were away, visiting her grandmother. She was able to brood and mope around the house without worrying about her parents questioning her.

Tikki remained silent, waiting for them to reach the home, she was eager to openly converse further with her holder.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Just as Marinette reached the bakery, taking out her keys to open the door so she could slip inside, someone called out to the ravenette, striking the girl stiff.

"Mari.", Alya's voice called out.

Marinette tensed, "Oh god.", she whispered to herself.

"Keep it together, Marinette.", Tikki whispered some encouragement.

Marinette sucked in a breath and turned around, keys still in hand, "Al?", She said nervously, cheeks already flushed. "Wh-what's...up?", she stuttered.

Alya sighed softly, walking towards the Sapphire eyed ravenette, a hand clutching her bag strap tightly, the girl appeared a little nervous herself, she averted her gaze for a moment, as if contemplating what she was going to say next. She then looked at the Dupain-Cheng with a look of resolve, cheeks burning a darker shade of pink, she stopped just an arms reach away from Marinette, lips parting, "Let's do it."

Marinette's eyebrows shot up, eyes widened. Her entire face burned red, even the tips of her ears burned red. "You- what- I…um but-", pink lips parted only for stuttering and babbling to spill out.

Alya rolled her eyes, "We've done it before.", She looked away, averting eye contact, "I thought about it, about this. We gave each other our first time because we felt comfortable with each other...and I thought, maybe you were right, the healthier decision was asking me for it, of course, if I was able to and...I am able to.", chocolate brown eyes looked up, meeting those deep blue eyes.

Marinette rose a hand and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Uh...but...that was back then, Al. We...we're older now and-"

"It's fine, Mari.", Alya said softly. Suddenly the brunette seemed to grow slightly bashful.

Marinette swallowed thickly, "We won't change right?", she asked softly.

Alya nodded, "I believe we crossed that line of 'change' a long time ago, Mari. We're best friends, that won't change. Even if we decide to sleep together more than once."

Alya was right, Marinette thought. They had crossed that line a long time ago, people don't normally go and have sex with someone they considered their 'best friend'. They made a decision together, and while they made it when they were both younger, it still managed to work out. Alya and her never got awkward around each other, they managed to maintain what they had.

Marinette sighed deeply and nodded, "So...is this like...a friends with benefits type of thing?"

Alya shrugged, "You can say that. I mean, technically it is, but I wouldn't exactly dub us that just yet."

The ravenette rose an eyebrow. "Yet?"

The Césaire shrugged again, "This is going to be our second time together, In years. Friends with Benefits would be something that occurs without gaps of time in between each time it happens.", the brunette explained.

"O-Oh...true.", The ravenette nodded, she then turned around putting the key into the door knob, she turned the door knob and removed the key from it, pushing the door open she stepped aside, "Uh, Go ahead.", Marinette said softly, making way for Alya to go in first.

Alya nodded and stepped passed her long time friend.

Marinette felt her heart thumping hard in her chest, she was composing herself, preparing herself for what was coming next.

* * *

They both sat on the bed, silence filled the room, they were both preparing themselves.

"So...um…", Marinette started a bit awkwardly. "...uh, is there...anything you like in particular?", she asked, curious to know any intimate likes or dislikes Alya might have.

Alya lifted her gaze and turned to the Dupain-Cheng, "Mm, I...don't really know.", she said softly, bashfully. Her gaze was soft.

Marinette nodded, "Oh...um, have you ever...discussed these things before?"

The brunette gave the ravenette an embarrassed smile, "Not really.", she reached up and pushed her glasses up.

"Oh.", the ravenette said again. She cleared her throat, looking away from Alya for a moment, she sighed deeply, it was clear that if she didn't take control of this situation, she and Alya wouldn't be getting anywhere anytime soon. So, she collected herself, filling herself with the confidence that usually filled her when she engaged in these types of situations. She exhaled and spoke again, "Alright.", she said resolve filling her, she straightened her expression and turned to Alya again, "I want to be able to get you _there_, we're going to start off slow, I'll do some things and you'll tell me whether or not you like it.", the Dupain-Cheng explained, her tone was more confident. "Is that okay with you?", she asked, her gaze was suddenly smoldering.

Alya was slightly taken aback, it was like a switch went off in Marinette, and she noticed it, "Um-", her voice cracked slightly, she blushed and nodded, swallowing thickly, she couldn't trust herself to speak properly.

The ravenette sighed again and nodded, acknowledging that Alya consented. "Make sure you tell me if you don't like something, don't be afraid to communicate with me.", the girl said sincerely, her eyes locked with those chocolate brown ones.

"Y-Yeah.", Alya breathed.

Marinette smiled softly and shifted closer to the brunette, she was thankful for taking her jacket off before she got to her room, she left it downstairs, partly because she wanted to leave her kwami out of range from her activities to come. "Can I kiss you?", she asked.

"What's sex without kissing?", Alya joked.

Marinette chuckled softly, she could feel Alya relaxing, "Remember, communicate with me."

The brunette nodded, turning her body more towards the ravenette, "I will, don't worry. I'll give you a five star rating if you've improved.", pearly white teeth flashed through parted lips, the brunette brought her arms up and slid them passed Marinette's shoulders.

Marinette's expression changed into a lusty one, eyes darkened, "Oh, I've improved, trust me.", lips curling into a coy smile.

Alya smirked slightly, "Prove it.", she leaned closer.

"Oh, I will.", Marinette spoke huskily, and then leaned in, closing the gap between their lips.

They start off slow, at first it's a lot like their first time, except it starts to go beyond that. Marinette was more experienced, she was quick to learn about what Alya liked once clothes came off, quick to recognize the sweet spots on Alya's body. She got to work.

Alya moaned softly, bucking her hips slightly in anticipation, wanting the ravenette's hand to cease its teasing, her head sinking into the pillow, lips remain parted, "Oh Mari.", she swallowed thickly when she felt Marinette's warm hand stop just under her bellybutton.

Marinette sighed softly, she leans down and takes a nipple in between her lips, she starts sucking softly, eyes falling shut. She starts to move her hand downwards in a painstakingly slow way. Her body is positioned between those long tan legs.

"Fuck, just…", Alya cursed, she brought her arms around Marinette's head, further disheveling the loose hair, holding the ravenette in place, enjoying the sensations Marinette was giving to her.

Marinette couldn't help but smile. She slid her hand down to the brunette's well trimmed pubis area, further teasing the girl.

"Mari.", Alya said a bit shaky. Bucking her hips again, "please.", she whispered, turning her head to the side.

Marinette released the hard nipple from her mouth, she started to place open mouthed kisses over the breast slowly trailing towards the other breast, "You got bigger.", Marinette commented.

Alya nodded, "I did.", she said and then she whimpered when she finally felt fingers run over her clit, "Oh!", she arched a bit.

The ravenette kept her eyes closed, she remained focused, she dipped her fingers into the wetness slightly, only to collect the moisture that Alya was producing, she lubricated her fingers in it and ran her fingers back up to the clit, rubbing it slowly, pressing with slight pressure. She hummed softly as she took the other hard nipple in between her lips, she licked and sucked more aggressively.

Alya started to grow more vocal, opening her legs more, bucking her hips into Marinette's hand. The brunette quivered against the ravenette.

Pink lips released the hard nipple from between her lips, she pressed a few open mouth kisses over the breast before raising her head from the brunette's busty chest, eyes taking in the sight the moaning brunette that trembled under her, she smirked. "Alya?", she spoke. Momentarily ceasing the movement of her fingers.

Alya huffed slightly catching her breath, "What is it?", she asked, turning to meet the ravenette's lusty gaze.

"Can I go down on you?", Marinette asked.

Alya stiffened slightly, she blushed even more, "I...I've never had someone do that.", she said.

"Really?"

Alya nodded, her arms still wrapped around the Dupain-Cheng's neck, "Yeah...it just never happened."

Marinette licked her lips, "It could happen now if you want.", Marinette offered. She wanted to make sure Alya was okay. "Do you want to try it?"

Alya took her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded a yes.

Pink lips curled into a reassuring smile, "Remember, stop me if you don't like something.", blue eyes held a look of affection.

Alya smiled softly, "I will.", she hugged the girl closer for a moment, leaning up slightly, gesturing for a kiss.

Marinette leaned down, eyes closing, she pressed her lips against Alya's own, their lips softly moved against each others own, their tongues gently poked one another's, it's almost playful, the way Marinette flicks her tongue over Alya's lips, only for Alya to do the same thing before their tongues meet and their lips eventually press against each other fully. Marinette smirked slightly and broke their playful kissing only to relocate her lips to Alya's cheek, slowly trailing her lips down to her neck, nipping and licking the skin. Alya's head once again turned onto its side, half her face buried in the pillow as she started to moan again.

Marinette's eyes remained closed, her fingers started to rub the slick clit in an up and down motion again but only for a short moment. Once Alya started to buck her hips, she paused and suddenly cupped the warmth entirely with her hand, her thumb caressing the pubis area, she held the girls womanhood in her palm, as she trailed her lips more downwards, moving to Alya's chest, she kissed the area, "You're so beautiful, Alya.", Marinette mumbled sincerely against the soft unblemished skin.

Alya felt her face heating up even more, her breathing was labored. She didn't know how to reply, her mind was in a growing haze, a haze that seemed to only grow with each thing Marinette did to her body.

Lips started to move south again, moving to the soft belly, placing open mouthed kisses over the skin.

"Mari.", Alya whimpered softly, she made to close her legs, but couldn't due to Marinette body being between her legs, she exhaled shakily.

Marinette smiled against the skin and placed a kiss over the soft tummy, and once again, moved her lips lower, her lips just barely gliding over the skin. She sighed softly once she finally reached the top of the brunette's womanhood, she couldn't help but groan slightly, she moved her thumb and she pressed her lips against the soft well trimmed tuft of hair.

Alya bucked her hips again. Marinette moved her free hand to Alya's thigh, she looped her arm under it and she took a hold of the thigh, keeping it from moving too much. "Almost there, Alya, you want me to go further?"

Alya nodded and released a soft yes in between a gasp and a whimper.

"Okay.", Marinette said softly against the soft trimmed hair, she nuzzled into the hair affectionately before placing one last kiss against the area. She moved her hand that had been cupping the heated core, she gently blew a bit of air over the glistening wetness, smirking when she felt Alya tense, her eyes drinking in the sight of the cunt. "You look really nice down here."

Alya swallowed thickly, she panted out an embarrassed, "Don't say that.", and just as she was going to start complaining, her words died off on the tip of her tongue as she a loud moan escaped her parted lips.

Marinette now had both her arms looped around each thigh, she held the thighs tightly, keeping them apart, open and wide for her to do her exploring without interruptions. Her tongue flattened against the parted pink lips of the glistening wetness, she moaned softly at the taste of her friends lovely nectar, closing her eyes, she felt her lower abdomen tighten, she liked this. She licked slowly in an up and down motion, as if she were licking a cone of ice cream.

"FUCK!", Alya cried out, eyes screwing shut, she arched her back off the sheets for a moment, her toes curling. "Mari!", she gave a throaty moan.

Marinette groaned huskily, she held the girls hips down, a hand shot up to Alya's hip, while her other hand remained holding a thigh apart, her flat tongue dipped into the center of the wetness and then licked up all the way to the clitoral hood, she then made a side to side swipe motion with her tongue, and then went back to the up and down motion, she opened her eyes, wanting to see the kinds of reactions Alya was giving. She felt confidence filling her to the brim, she was pleased. Pleased because she was getting these reacts out of the girl. Reactions she couldn't bring out when they first engaged in sexual activities together.

Alya's chest rose and fell rapidly, she was panting, moaning and trembling. She felt herself starting to succumb to these intense sensations. She shot a hand down and dipped her hand into that silky soft black hair, she couldn't help but grip the ravenette's head, wanting to keep the ravenette in place. "Mari, I think...this...I-"

Marinette buried her lips and nose into the core, she held her breath, she knew Alya was going to cum, she could tell. So she decided to let Alya hold her in place, she was going to bring her there, she picked up her place slightly, wrapping her lips around the very sensitive bud, sucking and flicking her tongue over it.

And that was it.

Alya arched one last time and her body spasmed, muscles tightened and tensed, toes curled, hand gripped the Dupain-Cheng's head tightly, tight enough to pull hair. She gave a loud throaty moan of relief as her head sunk into the pillow.

Marinette stood still, lips still wrapped around the bud, she opened her eyes, enjoying the sight of what she'd done. She smiled and finally released the bud, she slowly pulled away slightly, breathing again, she gazed at the womanhood, she brought both her hands to it and parted the lips, allowing for Alya's thighs to press against the sides of her head. She leaned in and pressed open mouthed kisses against the exposed core, gently she started licking and lapping the wetness up, she gently and slowly dipped her thumb in and then pulled it out.

Alya's body relaxed, she opened her eyes only to see stars, her vision was slightly blurry "Fuck.", she breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath.

Marinette nuzzled into the cunt again, pressing one last kiss against the flesh, she finally pulled away, she shifted up, moving up Alya's body, her pelvis resting between those tan legs that remained parted for her. Her lips curled upward as she finally brought her gaze up to meet Alya's own tired looking one. "Here.", she said, a slight tone of authority slipping in. Marinette brought her hand up to the side of Alya's face, she cupped it and she moved her slick thumb across slightly parted lips, "Take my thumb.", she commanded.

Alya parted her lips more and allowed the slick thumb passage, she moaned softly as she wrapped her lips around the thumb, she could taste herself on it, she sucked and licked it clean. Not once breaking the eye contact.

Marinette stared at Alya, watching her, observing her. Her gaze was smoldering, lusty and commanding. "Good girl.", she said.

The brunette wrapped a leg around one of Marinette's own, she closed her eyes as she felt Marinette's warm pelvis press even more against her core, "Mmm."

"You want to keep going? Or are you tired?", Marinette asked, slowly taking her thumb back.

Alya breathed more calmly, she opened her eyes, "I...we can keep...going.", her eyes blinked slightly, trying to focus her vision, exhaustion was starting to make itself known. "Let's keep...going.", her voice dropped to a whisper.

The ravenette sighed softly and suddenly shifted out from between her legs, she moved to lay beside the obviously worn out girl, "No. Let's not, Al.", she said softly as she turned the tired brunette onto her side, she pulled the sheets over the both of them, she positioned her body behind the girl's naked back, spooning her. "Get some sleep.", Marinette spoke again, she wrapped an arm around the girl, holding her securely against her front.

Alya sighed, and closed her eyes without saying anything more and within seconds Alya's body was limp, her breathing much more controlled and deeper, she fell asleep.

The ravenette smiled softly, feeling quite contented with herself. She closed her eyes and allowed for sleep to come in like waves of water, letting herself being taken by it's current. She fell asleep.

* * *

It's 9 o'clock when they finally wake up. 4 hours after Marinette had her ways with Alya.

Both wake up feeling light. As if some great weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

"Jesus.", Alya is the first to mutter.

Marinette chuckled softly, she pulls the brunette closer, holding her tighter, "You good?"

Alya released a small scoff. "You fucked my stress away, Mari. I believe I'm more than good.", the brunette shivered slightly, her front was slightly exposed to the cool air of the bed room, she pulled the sheets up more and hugged it closer to her naked chest, she sighed softly, blushing, she could feel Marinette's hot bare body against her back.

The ravenette nearly guffawed, "That's good. I didn't hurt you or anything right?", her tone grow slightly serious, concern shining through.

"No, you were fine. Like...really fine.", Alya breathes out, "You didn't even...penetrate me…much.", she couldn't help but bring up.

Marinette shrugged from behind the girl, she breathed in the brunette's scent, "Sometimes it's not just about penetration, Al."

Alya took her bottom lip between her teeth, "Now I know.".

The Dupain-Cheng shifted, she brought her chin over the Césaire's shoulder, she looked at the side of her friend's face, "Thanks.", she said sincerely.

Alya's lips curled into a small smile, she turned her head to meet the ravenette's soft sheepish expression, "I think I should be thanking you, I mean...I didn't get you _there_. You got me _there_.", the brunette's cheeks burned, "That was the point of this...me getting you off."

The blue eyed girl nodded her head, "I...um...I liked getting you off, actually.", the ravenette loosened her arm from around the brunette's waist, she brought her hand over the bare hip, gently brushing the pad of her thumb over the skin, caressing it. "Um...I have this thing...where it's enough for me, if I get youthere."

Eyebrows shot up, "Uh, sorry...are you saying you like to…give pleasure and not receive anything back?", Alya shifted a bit, wanting to face Marinette more.

Marinette shifted, giving Alya space to turn around, and once Alya was facing her, she rested her hand over the brunettes hip, "Something like that?", she said a bit unsure. "I mean...it depends."

Chocolate brown eyes stared at her in curiosity, "Depends?"

The ravenette sighed and propped herself up onto an elbow before sitting up, she took her hand off the brunettes hip, she ran a hand through her messy loose hair, the sheets dropped from her body to rest on her lap, she looked away from Alya for a moment, "Yeah...like...if I'm with a guy, or a girl. It varies."

Alya sat up, she held the sheets over her chest with a hand, she pushed her glasses up, adjusting them, straightening them out on her face with her other hand, "What's different?"

"Like...when I'm with a guy, I take, you know and when I'm with a girl...I give and it doesn't matter if I get anything in return.", Marinette turned back to face Alya.

The brunette nodded, taking in the information, "So...is this what you and Lila did? She took-"

"No...no she gave back.", Marinette said, "The first few times I was with her, she just took, and I guess as she got comfortable with me, she started to return the favor.", she explained.

"Huh…", she breathed, she looked away for a moment, and then she remembered something, she returned her gaze back to those blue eyes, lips parted. "Girl...you put your finger in my mouth and called me a good girl...is there...something else I should know about...your 'likes in bed'."

Marinette smiled sheepishly, clearly not ashamed. "No? I mean...I just thought it was really hot when you took my thumb, the very thumb I put inside you.", she chuckled softly. "And well...as for the 'good girl' part, I guess I… um…", Marinette's eyes averted eye contact for a moment as she trailed off.

Brown eyes narrowed, "You're a top, oh my god, Mari, you get off on control.", eyes widened slightly in realization, "Maybe that's why you don't want me to return the favor, you're already…"

Pearly white teeth flashed from between pink lips, "Yeah...I'm good.", blue eyes locked with brown ones. "But keep in mind my preferences in the bedroom changes with the gender. If I'm with a guy I expect him to take control. But if I'm with a girl, I want to make sure I'm in control."

The brunette gave the girl in front of her a sheepish look, "You really are something else. Not in a bad way...like...you know what you're doing. As much as I don't want to keep asking about Lila...I kinda want to know more about what was going on there."

Marinette shrugged, "She...uh...had this side to her...she liked it when I took control, she was such a bottom…", she licked her lips slightly, almost hungrily.

Alya raised her eyebrows, noticing the look of lust starting to appear over Marinette's face. "Would it...please you if I acted more like her in bed?"

"You're pretty submissive already- ouch!", Marinette winced when Alya slapped her arm. "What? It's true, I mean...you liked it when I put my finger in your mouth- OUCH!", Marinette yelped louder, "What?!", she questioned the red faced Césaire.

"You're being a pervert, Mari!".

It was clear Marinette's words rang true, for Alya Césaire truly did enjoy the short instances when Marinette made her feel...small, not in a belittling way of course, but rather in a different way...she couldn't explain it, but what she did know was that she wouldn't mind if in the future, she and Marinette played more into that...top/bottom kind of situation.

"Sorry?", Marinette half apologized and laughed. "So feisty, Alya.", The ravenette joked.

"I will push you out of this bed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.", Alya warned with narrowing eyes, she hugged the sheets closer to her naked chest.

"Fine, fine.", the Dupain-Cheng grinned, "Anyways...are you going to stay over tonight?", she asked softly, she looked more innocent.

"I would, but tonight I can't. I have to take my sisters to the zoo tomorrow, I promised them.", Alya said, she almost seemed disappointed. She ran her tongue over her lips slightly to moisten then, "I should get dressed and go."

Marinette nodded, "I'll get dressed too.", she said, shifting to get out of the bed. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to.", Alya said as she too started to shift, she finally released the sheets and allowed her body to be exposed.

The ravenette sighed softly, she stood stark naked in the middle of the room, she grabbed her phone and looked at her messages, and not just 5 seconds into looking through her phone, she noticed two new messages from Lila.

Alya sighed deeply as she walked up from behind the Dupain-Cheng, she rested her chin over the shoulder and looked at the screen, "She's got nice boobs, I won't lie, but-"

"I know, I know.", Marinette said as she shut her phone's screen off, she put it on her desk. She gently bumped the side of her head against the side of Alya's own, its an affectionate gesture.

Alya smiled lightly, "By the way, I've been meaning to mention this.", The brunette said suddenly, she brought a hand up and groped the ravenette's butt, "You've got a nice ass. Suspiciously nice-"

"You can't prove I'm Ladybug just by checking our butts out, Alya, we went over this before.", blue eyes closed, "Besides, you've got quite the body yourself, I mean...Rena-"

Alya coughed and pulled away from the ravenette, "Ridiculous! You're right, it's ridiculous to try and compare our bodies to superheroes in an attempt to get their secret identities!", the brunette then ran to her pile of clothes and started to get dressed.

Marinette internally snickered.

Both girls got dressed, and got to the trap door, Marinette was the first to go down the steps, her back facing the hallway, "So, do I get the full five star rating, Ms. Césaire?", The ravenette chuckled as she stepped back once Alya started to step down the steps, she swatted at the brunette's rear playfully once the girl was within reach.

Alya laughed, "Don't let it get to your head, Dupain-Cheng.", the brunette's feet finally reached the floor, she backed away from the stairs and turned to face Marinette, "You've definitely improved-", and just as she turned, her words died off in her mouth, she tensed and a look of horror flooded her facial features.

Marinette hummed, "What's wrong?", she turned around swiftly to see what caught Alya's attention, and quickly she feels her heart drop to stomach. She swallows thickly, her face flushes a scarlet red.

Both girls are struck silent.

Three sets of eyes stared at the two girls, two of which weren't as pointed as one of them was.

"Well, I'm glad Marinette's earned 'the full five star rating'.", A certain Sabine Cheng spoke firmly, arms crossed over her chest, a frown heavy on her lips, her eyes narrowed, looking between the two girls.

Tom and his mother both wore flushed faces.

Marinette wanted to just die on the spot, hoping that some sink hole would magically just open up under her and swallow her whole. She gave her family a strained sheepish smile, her face still red from embarrassment. "Uh...y-you're back…", her voice cracked.

Alya looked away, not wanting to meet any of her best friend's family's gazes. She kept her gaze to the floor.

Sabine looked at Marinette and at Marinette alone, "So, is this why you wouldn't come with us to Italy?", Sabine asked firmly.

Marinette swallowed thickly again, her heart racing in her chest. "U-uh...um I...uh…", she was struggling to speak, she felt so small under her mother's pointed gaze.

Gina and Tom both shot Marinette sympathetic looks.

"Sabine, honey. It's not so bad...Marinetta just...wanted to spend time with...uh", Gina awkwardly fidgeted in place and then looked at Alya, "...Ms. Césaire was it?", Gina asked Alya.

Alya didn't look up, she just moved her head. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Sabine narrowed her eyes even more at Marinette. "How long have you two been together?", the woman ignored Gina's attempt to intervene.

Tom sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Honey...Alya's a good girl.", the man spoke.

Alya tensed.

Sabine huffed, "That isn't the point.", she said firmly.

Marinette grimaced, she turned to see Alya, trembling. She sucked in a breath and turned to face her mother, resolve filling her, "We aren't together.", she said.

Alya glanced at Marinette from the corner of her eye.

Sabine rose an eyebrow sharply. She clicked her tongue, "It certainly didn't sound that way a few hours ago."

Tom and Gina once again glanced at each other, both nervous.

Marinette blew a breath, "It's complicated.", she said, wanting to leave it at that.

Sabine's expression only hardened. "Complicated? Marinette-"

"Mom, please.", Marinette spoke up suddenly, cutting Sabine off, "I...I'm going to walk Alya to her house, I'll be back, and...we can talk.", her eyes locking with her mother's narrowed eyes. "Please."

"That...sounds like a good Idea Marinetta.", Gina piped up, "We can talk about this as a family.", The woman said as she walked to be beside Sabine, she placed a gentle hand over Sabine's shoulder. "Yes?", she said as if asking if Marinette had permission to go with Alya.

Sabine sighed, "Fine. But you better be back in 15 minutes or I will go over there myself."

Marinette nodded her head, she reached out to Alya and took her by her hand, both girls walked around the Cheng woman.

Both girls said nothing until they finally exited the home and bakery.

"Holy shit.", Alya said, practically gasping for air. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...Your mother hates me!", she turned to Marinette with panic in her eyes.

Marinette shook her head, she placed both her hands over Alya's shoulders, "No she doesn't, just...chill, relax-"

"Fuck, fuck, your family heard us!", Alya only seemed to fall further into panic.

The Dupain-Cheng groaned, "Alya, Alya, hey. Chill, don't worry, I'll take care of this, it'll be squared away."

"Squared away?", Alya spoke sarcastically, eyes narrowing, "How the hell are you going to do that? She looked like she wanted to tear me in two."

"She's just a little upset, she'll be fine.", Marinette tried to explain.

The Dupain-Cheng knew her parents weren't some homophobic closed minded people. They actually accepted what the newer generation of people identified as sexually. Marinette felt that her mother's reaction was more out of surprise. After all, what parent wants to hear their kid having sex? Even if said kid was already 18.

Alya looked away, "Damn it...You see, this is what happens when you think with your body and not your head.", Alya slapped Marinette's arm.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Oh no lecture, please. I'm about to get one once I get back here."

Alya shook her head, "No! I meant for me, I mean...none of this would have happened if I hadn't came here in the first place!", The Césaire groaned, "God, I mean, since when do I act like some horny teenager? Of all the times…", she started to babble and rant and complain.

The ravenette sighed deeply, "You're over thinking." Marinette said. "Trust me. Just...Trust me, everything's going to be alright."

The brunette's eyes were slightly watery, "I hope you're right. I mean-"

"They can't separate us, Al. C'mon.", Marinette smiled lightly, "We aren't kids anymore. I'll...just...use this chance to officially come out to them."

Brown eyes looked away, she quieted down.

Blue eyes scanned the scared looking Césaire's expression, she knew deep down, she had nothing to worry about. She was going to make sure she kept the brunette in the loop once her and her family discuss things once she gets back from dropping her off. "Now, let's get you home."

* * *

**_Hope it's been an interesting read (Lilanette may or may not happen...and if it does, it'll only just be like a chapter of them screwing.)_**

**_Also please excuse any mistakes I may have made!_**

**_Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions._**


	3. Chapter 3 Casanova P1

**_Summary:_**

**_Marinette had a sudden epiphany during the deep conversation with her mother, an epiphany that forced her to finally confront why she hasn't rid herself of a certain temptress; In the aftermath of the whole conversation, Marinette impulsively adds another notch to her bedpost._**

* * *

**_Note:_**

_Here's an update. (I sincerely apologize for any mistakes I may have made)_

* * *

**_Chapter: The Beginnings Of A Casanova P.1_**

It's awkward, Marinette sat through a whole three hour lecture. Before it really got anywhere.

And it may or may not have been worth it.

* * *

Sabine was mad.

Both Gina and Tom were trying to calm the woman.

Marinette was embarrassed of course, not only did her parents hear what she and Alya were doing, but her grandmother was somewhere in the picture too, and boy, was that embarrassing.

"How long have you and Alya been together?", Sabine asked firmly with arms crossed over her chest.

Marinette sighed deeply, she felt like she was being interrogated, "For the last time…", she groaned, she ran a hand through her messy loose hair, "Me and Alya, were just messing around-"

Tom cringed, cheeks flushed, he rubbed the back of his neck. He was clearly uncomfortable with finding out this whole new side to his daughter.

Gina sucked in a breath, she sat back in her seat. Not really knowing how to intervene anymore.

"Messing around! MARINETTE!", Sabine raised her voice. She was furious.

Marinette flinched, she exhaled, "What!?", the ravenette said, she really didn't know why her mother was flipping out so badly. "I'm sorry?", her voice cracked slightly, she raised both her hands up, leveling them in front of her, "I...I just…", she paused and thought about what she was going to say next.

"What? You what?", Sabine asked, her voice was clear.

She sucked in a breath, "I'm attracted to girls, and guys.", Marinette blurted out. "I've been with both, and I like both.", she said boldly, she was going to set things straight and be as clear as possible. "I'm sorry it had to come out this way, that was my fault, I should have been more honest, and honestly, I'm so sorry I did what I did here, I shouldn't have done that here, I have never done it here before-", she suddenly cut herself off with a gasp, she felt her heart drop to her stomach for a moment as she realized she let something else slip out.

Sabine's expression broke, surprise washed over her face, "You've never done 'it' here before? Marinette have you done this elsewhere?", Sabine's lips were parted open.

Tom stood up and raised his hands, "Um, I uh, I'm going to go take a walk.", he said as he sighed deeply and without saying anything else he walked to the stairs and descended down them, leaving.

The oldest woman in the room practically face palmed.

Marinette's face turned a whole new shade of red. 'Shit' she mentally cursed. She brought. hand up to her mouth for a moment, she nodded, admitting it quickly.

"With Alya?", Sabine questioned.

Marinette's eyes looked away for a moment, she felt so utterly uncomfortable under her mother and grandmother's questioning gaze.

"Have you...been with a boy?", Gina had to ask.

Marinette chewed the inside of her cheek, she finally nodded after a couple of seconds of thinking about everything she's done until now...or rather, thinking about everyone she's done. Four people.

Sabine groaned. "Why haven't you said anything?", that firm tone she'd been speaking with for the past three hours wavered. "You could have talked to me, you...what if you accidentally got pregnant…", Sabine's voice trailed off, "...Marinette…"

Gina wore a sympathetic look, she knew Sabine was merely concerned. "Your mother is right Marinetta. You should have talked to her, told her you were active. All it takes is one accident.", the woman leaned forward in her seat. She rested her arms on the table top.

The ravenette nodded, "I...I was always careful.", Marinette spoke softly. She finally looked up to meet her mother's suddenly sad gaze. "I didn't say anything because...I don't know...I just didn't want things to change…"

Sabine sighed softly, she relaxed considerably, she finally reached out and took one of Marinette's hands into her own, "I love you, Marinette, I just want to make sure you aren't going to make a mistake that will cost you in the future. I get it...you're young and you're curious and you want to do certain things."

Marinette winced, "I...I'm not curious about girls-", the ravenette was going to get defensive but her mother quickly cut her off.

"I don't mean about that, Marinette. I mean...about sex, in general.", Sabine cleared out, "I wouldn't have been so worried about you being with a girl."

The Dupain-Cheng nodded, "I'm sorry...and honestly, this was all actually...unplanned. me and Alya…so don't think I didn't go to Italy because of what I was doing. I swear.", the girl wore a look of sincerity.

Sabine sighed out again, "Speaking of her, she must be scared or embarrassed out of her mind.", she held her daughter's hand just a little tighter.

Marinette nodded, "Alya...thinks you hate her.", The ravenette said, "She was freaking out pretty badly."

"I could imagine.", Gina commented.

"Do let her know I want to talk to her as well. I may have blown it all a bit out of proportion. Alya's always been like a second daughter to me and your father, so of course I kind of...lost it a bit.", Sabine explained, "Another thing, I have to ask, how many...times have you…", the woman trailed off a bit.

The girl cringed slightly, she pursed her lips before speaking, "How many people or how many times?", her voice cracked again. God she really wanted to just die right now. Surely there was a better way she could have answered her mother's question.

Sabine tried not to flinch, she composed herself, "Um...uh, how many people?", the woman swallowed thickly.

"F-Four.", Marinette practically squeaked.

Both older women were a bit taken aback.

"F-Four?", The Cheng stuttered out. "H-How many boys and girls?"

Gina cut in, "Actually, why don't we talk about when you first became active? And go from there.", the woman suggested.

Sabine turned to look at Gina and nodded, agreeing with the suggestion. "Yeah, let's just start from the beginning.", she then returned her gaze to her nervous daughter.

"Uh...okay.", the ravenette gulped. "Uh…"

Sabine and Gina both gave her encouraging looks.

"Uh...I um...A-Alya was my first.", she admitted. "We-We were both 15. We...never dated, it was just a one time thing. Until today, well, we still aren't dating. We just...um, yeah", lips pressed into a tight line as she trailed off. She nervously looked between the two older women.

"15...wow…", Sabine commented. "C-Continue.", the woman managed to say.

Gina remained silent, merely listening.

"T-Then there was Luka...I was 16."

"Luka...I remember him, you two broke up right? I was aware of you two being together then, what happened?", Sabine couldn't help but ask.

Marinette shrugged, "I...just...lost interest?", she spoke honestly, "Like, I can't really explain it. But I just stopped liking him.", she most certainly wanted to leave it there, the last thing she wanted to say was 'hey mom, I left him cause I didn't like the sex'. Her cheeks flushed.

Sabine rose an eyebrow and nodded, thankfully she didn't press on. "Who else?"

"A girl...Lila, Lila Rossi.", she breathed out, she felt a bit out of breath suddenly, her voice came out shakily. "Uh...we dated not too long after me and Luka broke up, I was still 16 when I went with her.", she coughed awkwardly into her free hand. "We broke up sometime before I turned 17...um...there was a lot of things that just weren't good there…", She remembered how close Alya came to swinging at the girl.

"How so?", Sabine asked curiously.

Marinette relaxed, she suddenly felt a little more comfortable, like...she finally had the chance to talk to someone that wasn't biased?

"I...um, Alya and my friends didn't like her, so there was a lot of tension there. I um…", Marinette cleared her throat again, she felt an odd knot forming in her throat.

Sabine and Gina both looked at each other.

"Are you okay Marinetta?", Gina asked softly, seeing a longing expression appear over the younger girl's face.

Marinette fell silent for a moment, she looked down.

"Honey?", Sabine spoke softly, trying to cajole the girl into speaking again. She suddenly felt this weird feeling, "What happened with her?"

Blue eyes watered up slightly, she brought her watery gaze up, "I um…", her lips trembled slightly, "a few months into being 17 I went to a party, and I ended up with Kim, I think...I was hurting a bit? And I…"

"Marinette.", she whispered, "You were hurting?", the woman looked over the mention of Kim, she knew the boy, but suddenly that wasn't important anymore.

"Um...Alya...was going to fight, Lila...I mean...I don't blame her. At that time, most of us reached the end of our ropes with Lila, Chloe was almost thrown out of school for something Lila did, and it just got really messy. By the end of it, I had to leave her...I chose...I chose to protect Chloe.", she whispered out the last part, "I...I really wanted Lila to change. I just thought...I thought that maybe I was enough for her to change?"

"Oh, Sweetie…", Sabine released her daughters hand, she got out of her seat and rounded the table, she quickly wrapped her daughter up into her arms, holding her tightly. "Honey, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"I...I don't know, I just...kind of realized it now, the reason why I-", she stopped herself.

Gina narrowed her eyes a bit, "Why what?", she asked.

Sabine hugged the girl tighter, encouraging her to continue.

"The reason why I can't let her go…"

* * *

Chloe isn't surprised anymore. She's become painfully aware of the Dupain-Cheng's way of being. Before, she wouldn't have ever expected the 'everyday Ladybug' to go around, fucking people left and right. Not that it was as bad as she thought it was. After all, Marinette had a 'body count' of five people now, each was spread out between many months. It wasn't like Marinette was throwing herself at people. Chloe just...didn't like hearing about the Dupain-Cheng's 'skills' first thing in the morning when she walks into her homeroom class on monday.

And she definitely wasn't expecting to hear about it from totally different girl, one she wasn't aware Marinette had...well, had. Aurore Beauréal, was all smiles and giddy giggles when Lila asked her about the 'deets'. Chloe cringed when she sat at her seat, she sucked in a breath as the beautiful blonde started to chat with the coquettish Lila Rossi.

* * *

The Bourgeois had found herself in the Baker girl's circle of friends during the whole Lie-la phase of middle school, Marinette had came to her defense, and then Alya stepped in, and then Adrien popped up, and before she knew it, Chloe was being surrounded by the very people she bullied and put down for most of their Elementary and Middle school years. The group had taken her in and sheltered her from being targeted any further, Lila was very...merciless back then.

Flashforward to now, they were all in their last year of high school, some if not most of them had different classes, they didn't see each other much, but they always texted or 'linked' up on a weekend for a get together to catch up.

Chloe didn't mind these get togethers...at first. Usually they would all gather at a park or at the mall, they'd split up into groups and start 'catching up'. At first, their conversations were almost always about new things going on in their lives and what not, and then suddenly when they were in their first year of high school, they started talking about the...more personal aspects of their lives...sex and those conversations became a sort of norm.

So far, she's heard one name popped up four times, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Chloe felt a mix of emotions at first when the conversations first started, she felt...anger among her many emotions. The way Alya and Marinette casually spoke about what they had done together when they were just a pair of 15 year olds. Then how a year after that whole Alya thing, Marinette spoke about how she didn't feel any type of connection to Luka when they…'did it'...and then that whole Kim thing.

Not that there was something wrong with Kim, he was handsome, he truly did mature. She partly understood the whole thing with the Césaire girl, Alya was beautiful, both in body and in mind, she was mature, for a 15 year old.

Chloe however had trouble processing the whole encounter between Lila and Marinette. How that happened, just eluded her.

The more she heard about Marinette's sexual escapades, the more she felt...anger?

She wasn't completely sure what it was, but what she did know was, she didn't like to hear about the ravenette in those kinds of...situations.

* * *

"She's really… sweet and passionate.", Aurore said softly, "She was always concerned about how I felt and if there was something she could to make me feel more comfortable.", the blonde's cheeks flushed slightly, a light hue of pink appeared over the cheeks. "Was she like that with you?"

Lila smiled coyly, she fell into thought for a moment, as if thinking about what she was going to say next, "She was. Marinette's a lovely person, so naturally she's affectionate by nature.", the brunette sighed softly. "Lately she's been playing hard to get with me though. But I know she'll buckle down eventually."

Aurore giggled softly, "Why not just corner her already?", the blonde propped her chin onto her palm, "She wouldn't be able to resist you then. Tell you what, let's trade partners for that science project, I get Rose, you get Casanova."

Lila rose an eyebrow, "Hm. I've never tried a direct, direct approach.", the Rossi explained and emphasized, "I don't want to scare her off.", she spoke again. "Thanks to her stupid circle of friends, she's been a little wary of me.", the brunette practically spat out, "Marinette's a big girl, she should be able to make her own choices."

The blonde hummed in agreement, "Exactly, I agree. It's none of their business who Nette decides to take home."

Lila chuckled, "Nette?", she questioned the name.

Aurore blushed and nodded, "Just a nickname I came up with.", she grinned innocently.

"Hm, Nice.", Lila returned the grin.

Chloe rolled her eyes, she sat two rows behind them, unfortunately for her, the two people that sat in front of her weren't here yet, so it was just her behind them.

"Say, Chloe, have you had any encounters with Nette, yet?", Lila spoke, her tone was different, it feigned innocence laced with curiosity, at first glance it seemed like a normal question, but If one knew Lila truly, they'd know Lila was on to something.

Chloe raised her eyebrows sharply, a look of disgust flooded her facial expression, or at least, she hoped it did. "Dupain-Cheng?", Chloe's voice broke slightly but she composed herself as she laced her tone with disgust, "Never, not in a million years.", the blonde cringed as she tensed.

Lila's gaze suddenly darkened, eyes narrowed, "Oh right", she feigns realization, "She only beds the most beautiful girls.". Both Lila and Aurore snickered.

Chloe's face flushed, eyes narrowed, her lips parted, ready to shoot a retort back, but before she could, someone else cut in.

"Chloe's sexy hot.", Alya suddenly intervened, eyes narrowed at both Lila and Aurore, she rounded the table and slipped into the seat next to Chloe, "Get over yourselves.", she glared at Lila directly.

Lila snickered, "But she's ugly on the inside no?", the brunette smirked with malice.

Aurore shot Chloe a mocking smile, eyes narrowing, "Looks can't make up for such a poor personality."

Chloe balled her fists up, her jaw clenched.

Alya growled, "Fuck off, Lila.", The brunette stood up and slammed her hands onto the table's surface, "Leave Chloe alone."

A few students started to give the back of the room their attention. Many starting to murmur.

Chloe looked away, not liking the looks they were getting.

Lila kept her smirk, "Didn't she get into your pants too?", her voice dropped to a whisper as she suddenly leaned forward over the table that was between her and the table Alya was leaning over.

Alya stiffened, eyes widened. She was struck silent.

"Welcome to the club.", Aurore commented snarkily.

Alya swallowed thickly, her lips twitched as if she was going to say something, but didn't. Marinette sure had a weird taste in women. It suddenly struck Alya, the realization of what it was that drew Marinette to Lila, and it worried her.

Aurore was like Lila.

"Marinette sure knows how to pick 'em alright.", Kim suddenly came in as he took his seat, sitting between Alya and Lila's staring stand off, "Let's not get catty, girls. I'm always available if she can't do you.", the young man winked and gave Lila and Aurore finger guns.

Lila raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Hm, I don't think you'd be able to handle me.", she commented.

Aurore snickered and turned around in her seat to face forwards.

Kim placed a hand over his chest and winced, "Ouch, that hurt, Lila.", the young man feigned hurt.

Alya sighed and sat down, she remained quiet.

Chloe glared at Lila, if looks could kill, Lila would probably not be here. "Bitch.", She said under her breath.

Alya sighed, "Fucking tell me about it.", She murmured.

* * *

"Dupain-Cheng sure has a specific taste in women.", Chloe growled as she clutched onto her bags strap tightly.

Kim sighed deeply as he walked between Alya and the seething Blonde, "She sure does. It's actually kinda hot. I mean...Marinette's hot and she's got some fire game when it comes to the ladies, I might even say she matches me."

Alya rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, we get it Kim, you're still hot for her."

Kim merely grinned like a wolf. "Tsk, Who isn't. I mean, be honest, once you get a taste of what she has...god, it's like you just want more.", he then elbowed Alya's side, "am I right? Or am I right?"

"She's my best friend.", was all Alya had to say to Kim's remarks.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "God, can we just not talk about her.", the blonde frowned heavily, eyebrows furrowed. "It's like everywhere I go it's, Marinette here, Marinette this, Marinette that. Urgh, I just want a day where I don't hear her damn name.", the blonde ranted.

Both Alya and Kim shot each other side glances and shrugged.

"You okay there, friend?", Alya asked.

Chloe growled, she clicked her tongue, "It's annoying, Mother took her to a gala Gabriel hosted to meet some other designers, and what do you know, boys and girls, left and right, throwing themselves at her."

Alya sighed, "Well...she did look good in that dress.", Alya spoke slowly as if being cautious about what she was saying.

Kim whistled, "Yeah, I saw the page in that magazine, Marinette really did-"

"Urgh!", Chloe had enough, she suddenly picked up the pace of which she was walking and walked ahead of the boy and the brunette.

"Chlo-", and just as Alya called out, she saw a certain ravenette round the corner ahead of them and walk right into the seething blonde.

Kim winced when both girls fell to the floor. "Oh boy!", he said as he quickly jogged ahead of Alya.

Alya muffled her gasp with her hand and followed after Kim.

"Oops, sorry.", Marinette rubbed the back of her head as she sat on her knees dusting herself, she slowly started to get up, "I'm so sorry, Chloe.", the ravenette reached out a hand as she got to her feet, wanting to help the blonde up.

Chloe sat up and immediately glared at the clumsy girl. To think this was the girl that many wanted a chance to land, someone so clumsy, someone so...so, 'cute', Chloe thought, but her mouth said something else, "Shove it.", she growled, and she slapped Marinette's hand away. At first her anger had subsided for a moment as she got a glance of Marinette's apologetic, sheepish expression, but then she suddenly remembered why she had been mad in the first place, and her anger returned full force.

"Woah, uncalled for, Chloe.", Adrien suddenly appeared, standing beside Marinette.

"Hmph!", Chloe got her feet on her own and ignored her childhood friend, she pushed passed in between Adrien and a baffled Marinette. Storming off.

"What...I…Chloe, I-", The ravenette started but a hand being placed on her shoulder stopped her from speaking further. She turned to see Alya looking at her with a pointed look, an eyebrow raised sharply, a firm frown on her lips. "Alya?"

"Girl, we need to talk.", Alya said.

"Oh boy.", Kim commented under his breath. He got beside Adrien and threw an arm around the boy's shoulder, "That's our cue, bro."

Adrien looked lost and confused, just like Marinette. He sighed and nodded, "Me and Kim are going to go, see you girls tomorrow."

Alya glanced at both males, "Yeah, see you guys tomorrow.", she spoke for both herself and Marinette.

The ravenette waved to both boys. She then returned her gaze to Alya, "Uh, s-sure…", the Dupain-Cheng said. "Lead the way."

* * *

"You fucked Aurore?", Alya got straight to the point once they walked outside of the school, both walking towards a bench.

Marinette swallowed thickly and blushed slightly, she looked surprised by Alya's words. "Wh-"

"Don't. Even. Lie.", Alya growled, "That girl is low key a bitch. She likes to make other people feel small."

The ravenette collected herself, she took her bottom lip between her teeth and shrugged, as if not caring.

A look of surprise washed over the brunette's face, "Marinette-"

"It's not such a big deal, she came onto me when I came over her place yesterday to work on our science project. She's...really beautiful, and she's nice to me, and I wanted to.", Marinette cut the brunette off, she wore a blank expression, she was unaffected by her friend's shocked expression. "That's that. She wanted to, and I wanted to, and we both slept together."

Alya's lips opened and closed like a fish out of water, "Do you even care who you sleep with anymore?"

"I do. Of course I do, I'm careful, and I think I'm capable of making choices for myself.", she sighed deeply, "Look, I love you, Alya, you're my best friend, I respect you, and I honestly do care about your input. But...for now on, I want to keep my sex life to myself. I want to just...make my own decisions."

Marinette knew that she had a soft spot for Alya's words of wisdom. Alya had never led her astray, the brunette was always right when it came to her concerns and despite knowing Alya only wanted the best for her, she couldn't help but want to be a little...reckless and if she listened to everything Alya told her, she wouldn't be free to be just that, reckless. So what if she shared a bed with Aurore. So what if she decides to sleep with someone else. She wanted to do things her way. After all, it wasn't so often she decided to play with fire.

Alya fell into silence, lips closed and pressed into a tight line. She turned away to look towards the street, she fell into thought.

"Don't worry about me.", Marinette said softly. "At least...for a little bit."

Alya licked her lips to moisten them, she nodded, "Fine, I won't be on you, but I'll still worry.", she brought her gaze back to Marinette, concern clear in her eyes, "I just don't want you to get hurt or dig yourself into some type of hole. Just...the girls you're starting to go after aren't exactly the best people."

Marinette nodded slowly, "I...um, yeah...I'll be careful, I promise.", was all Marinette could say at this point.

Alya reluctantly nodded, she'd stop pressing the ravenette, but that didn't mean she was going to just not keep track of her. "So um...you never texted me back...after what happened friday.", the brunette changed the subject, she was a little anxious regarding the subject of Marinette's parents. After all, they got caught doing...things.

Marinette clicked her tongue, "Oh right! Yeah...we're fine. But uh...my mom does want you to stop by, she wants to talk with you.", the girl explained with a small smile.

"WHAT?! WHY!?", Alya practically yelled, both her hands flew to the sides of her face, she looked mortified.

The ravenette nearly guffawed, "Relax, she...was just a little surprised. Um, she also knows about our first time- Ow!?", the girl yelped as Alya slapped her arm.

"YOU TOLD HER!?", the brunette panicked even more.

Marinette backed away a bit, "It's all good! She's accepted it, the only issue she had was...the whole 'casual' sex aspect of our friendship."

"Tell me you didn't tell her we were planning on being casual.", Alya said, her voice dropping to a broken whisper. Her gaze was practically begging the Baker girl to tell her what she wanted to hear.

The ravenette smiled sheepishly, and that was all it took for Alya to nearly die from embarrassment.

"OH. MY. GOD.", Alya shrieked.

* * *

_Ummm, I tried so hard not to put angst in this fic...but then I started typing and then one thing led to another and then...here we are._

_I__ promise, the building angst will be quick.__This is a Chloe/Marinette endgame fic, guys, remember. And honestly, I can't wait to get to chlonette chapters of this fic, It'll be worth the wait, (at least I hope so XD) so far this fic is looking at being done in...give or take 5-10 chapters, Depending on the word count._

_Anyways, let me shut up and just say two more things._

_Hope it's been a good read._

_Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions._


End file.
